Meeting my best friend
by My-Favorite-Color-is-Red
Summary: Young Melody Kurasaki thought she was having a normal day at the hospital till she ran into the one person that would change her life forever


**This is the first time when Melody and Taichi meet:) I have been thinking about this for a while...however, it didn't turn out how I wanted it to...so I hope you guys like it**

* * *

Five year old Melody Kurasaki sighed as she walked down the hospital corridors with a bag of convenient store food.

"Man what a drag. I don't mind staying with Hayden, but at least give me some money or real food!"Melody cried

She brushed the short blond locks out of her face. She was wearing her number three soccer jersey with a pair of blue jean shorts, and worn out sneakers. Melody stopped when she heard sniffing, she turned down the hall where she heard it and kept walking. There she saw a boy with wild brown hair. He looked to be about her age. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt with black pants and goggles around his neck.

"Are you okay?"Melody asked

The boy turned around quickly and then turned right back around. Melody guessed it was to whip his eyes, because he was looking right back at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said

Melody walked closer to him and bent down where her face was close to his.

"You're lying, but oh well. It doesn't matter. I'm Melody Kurasaki, five years old, I have a younger sister named Hayden and I live in Highton View Terrace."Melody said

The boy looked at her weirdly then gave her a lopsided grin and said:

"I'm Taichi Yagami, but you can call me Tai. I'm five years old also. I have a little sister to, her name is Kari thought. I also live in Highton View Terrance. What floor do you live on?"Tai asked

"The twentieth apartment 234."Melody replied

"No way! You live right next door to me!"Tai exclaimed

Melody smirked then said:

"Alright neighbor can you tell me what's wrong then?"

Tai smiled.

The two found their way to a small bench outside of a couple of patients doors.

"My sisters in here…It's my fault, I wanted to play soccer and she wasn't feeling to good…I was supposed to be watching her, and not let her go outside for her to stay in bed…but I was being selfish and well we went outside to play soccer. She kicked the ball and it rolled away from me, when I went to retrieve it she passed out. When I came back I saw my sister on the ground. Her fever had spiked terribly and it was all my fault."Tai said

Melody noticed that tears were coming back into his eyes.

"My mom blamed me. I know she doesn't say it, but I can see it in her face. She's mad and I don't blame her. My dad is also disappointed in me. I'm the older sibling I'm supposed to look after Kari, not make her sicker!"Tai cried

"Let me guess Kari gets sick easily?"Melody asked

Tai looked up at Melody shocked, but nodded. Melody took a deep breath and said:

"I completely understand where you are coming from."

"What do you mean?"Tai asked

"Hayden has a super weak immune system, when she was born doctors weren't too sure if she would survive. But some sort of miracle occurred and she survived. Mom teases her that she will be some guys miracle in the future. Anyways, I'm getting off subject. My sister and I were close…and well, I decided that I thought she could take care of herself. So I left her at home with a small fever while I went to visit a friend…when I came home I found Hayden in the shower, her fever had increased drastically. I had to rush her to a hospital. When my mom and dad found out they buried themselves in work and haven't spoken to me since."Melody replied

Tai stared at the girl in front of him. About that time a nurse walked up.

"Melody, Hayden made a new friend and wants to go to her room and hang out is that okay?"the nurse said

"Oh that's fine. She doesn't have to ask me about every little thing."Melody said

The nurse smiled and said:

"She will be in room 805."

With that the nurse walked off. Tai and Melody sat on the bench till Melody's stomach started to growl. Melody blushed why Tai started to laugh. Melody elbowed him in the ribs.

"Don't laugh, it wasn't that funny!"Melody replied

Tai rubbed his ribs and said:

"For a girl you hit hard."

Melody and Tai both started to laugh. Melody shared with Tai what she had in her bag. After eating the two got up and walked to room 805. Boy was Tai shocked when he realized something.

"You know what I just realized."Tai said

"What?"Melody replied

"This is my sisters room."Tai replied

Melody sighed,

"Tai I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship."

Tai smiled and said:

"Yup."

"_Tai!"_

"_Tai! Tai! TAI! Tai if you don't wake up I'll whack you!"_

A voice said. 18 year old Tai Yagami was resting outside on a hammock, with the ocean behind him, and a soft breeze flowing through his hair. He was having the best dream till the voice started trying to wake him up.

"_Tai, get up you promised me you would teach me how to swim!"_

Tai slowly opened his eyes to become face to face with the blond headed green eyed girl he had just dreamed about, older of course.

"Mel. "he strained

"Hu? What?"Melody asked confused

Tai sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. He then cleared his throat and said:

"I had a dream about when we met."Tai said

"Oh, wow that was a long time ago."Melody said

"It was thirteen years ago." Tai replied

Melody dropped in the hammock and sat by Tai.

"I was such a nosey kid back then."Melody said

Tai smiled then replied:

"Hey if you weren't we wouldn't have met."

Melody laughed then thumped him in the head:

"Of course we would have goof….wait…"

"What?"Tai asked

"Would I have become a digi destin?"

"What do you mean of course you would have!"Tai said

"No, think about…Hayden and I only came back from Okinawa for Kari's birthday….that was two days after Greymon fought with Parrotmon….so in sense you were the way I became a digidestin."

Tai felt himself flush. It was then he noticed something.

"what are you wearing?"Tai asked

"Hu? Oh this I was wakening you, you promised to teach me how to swim since I was fourteen!"Melody replied

Tai looked at Melody a little longer. Her blond hair was now longer and in a ponytail, she was wearing a yellow bikini top and pair of blue jean shorts. Tai quickly took off his blue t-shirt and threw it over Melody's head.

"Hey whatcha it. Ow."Melody said as her head appeared "What was that for?"

"Come on lets got to the beach already."Tai said jumping off the hammock and grabbing Melody's hand.

Melody used this time to look at Taichi. He had grown taller, if that was even possible, and his skin had a sun kiss look. He was wearing a pair of blue and orange swim shorts. However he was now shirtless….As they were walking to the beach Melody noticed girls staring at Taichi, so she did the oblivious…she jumped on his back.

"Omph."Tai cried when he felt weight on his back, but he didn't fall

Tai looked behind him and saw Melody on his back her face hidden in his back. He noticed that the top of her ears had turned pink.

"You know jealousy is really cute on you."Tai whispered

Tai soon felt pain on his head,

"Ow Mel did you have to whack me?"Tai said

"Yes, after all its our sign of friendship."Melody replied

"A beautiful one at that."Tai said as he finished walking to the beach.


End file.
